Possible sources
Modules that could be useful. At Dragon Fang * ‘The Matchmakers’, Dungeon 7: Patti Elrod - A damsel, a wedding and a double-cross. Good, but rather Renaissance. Two fueding factions and a third party that wishes them both ill. Romeo and Juliet. * ‘Rescue the Paladin!’, White Dwarf 92: Carl Sargent - A wealthy noble has been kidnapped by a woman who wants his bod. Fairly straight forward. * ‘Solstice at Castle Falkens’, Imagine 13: Chris Felton - A great castle! A feast, and a murder mystery. Would go well with Richard Watts’ ‘A Little Knowledge’. The plot may not work with player characters Near Dragon Fang * Sylvan Settings: Various - Ten wilderness encounters of varying detail and quality. Use only The Hideout, The Carrion Crow, Burial Ground of the Orc Chieftain, The Viking Burial Longship and maybe Katala’s Cauldron and Grove of the Treewarden. * ‘The Wheel of Time’, To Find a King: Bob Blake - A place of power for measuring the stars. A forgotten place. * The Enchanted Wood: Paul Jaqueys - Real enchantment. Sister vs sister * ‘Black Roses’, Imagine 11: Mike Brunton - Knights protecting a village against other knights. Very straight forward. * ‘The Haunting of Harkwood’, Space Gamer 63: Aaron Allston - A Joust, with adventure. The last of the elves (?) attack anyone in the ‘haunted’ wood. Work in well with Dragon Fang. Travelling the Kingdom * Highroad: Various - Ten roadway encounters of varying detail and quality. Use all of them except maybe The Woodland Stream and Geyser Pass. Volcrax’s Toll and Doant’s Crossing are very good. * ‘Locksmith’, To Find a King: Bob Blake - Purchasing a valuable object. * ‘Curse of Suspira’, Multiverse 5: Pest - Journey, and stop for the night. A ghost, and a curse. Very good, and spooky. * ‘The Haunting of Bor Leath’ Woses of the Black Wood: Jeff McKeage - Town demoralised by a ghost. * ‘Adventures Around the Cabden’ Woses of the Black Wood: Jeff McKeage - Demon hiding in a mine. Other or unknown * ‘Tournament of Dreams’ Pendragon * ‘Circle of Gold’ Pendragon * ‘Conjurers Pawn’: Evan Pasqua & Tony Siler - Authurean. Sessions one and two are great. Session three is useless. Possibilities ‘Amedlaur - Day of Mists’, Breakout 21: Garth Nix - Help a maden in distress, on one day of the year only. ‘Protection Money’, Darkrealm 1: Brian Collett - An ancient religion is persecuting a town. ‘Nymph’s Reward’, Dungeon 29: Jeffery Fairbourne - Helping a damsel leads to three witches. ‘The Affair of Wizards’, Fantasy Hero: Author not known - Kidnap a noble’s daughter. ‘Eye of Scintilla’: Nick Calder - Complex prophesy across two worlds. ‘The Palace of Ontoncle’: Who knows? - Raiding a ruined palace. ‘Thunder Crag’, Imagine 10: Runic Press International (who?) - Exploreing a mine in the mountains. ‘Turn of A Friendly Card’: Davo & CB - The Cards of Fate (Major Arcana). ‘Home’: Kelly Grant - An evil elven soucerous has stolen your village. An introduction to the world of Faerie. In the filing cabinet. ‘Destiny’s Pawn’: Garry Fay - Arcanacon module that we won. A prince trying to establish a power base. ‘A Little Knowledge’, Arkham Unveiled: Richard Watts - How to make Golems. Harlequin - A centuries long duel between elves (read Demons). ‘In a City of Bells and Towers’, Dagon 22/23: Mark Morrison - Spooky Venice night adventure. Very renaiannce ‘Nightshade’, Dungeon 7: Nigel Findley - Pick up a potion. Could serve as a good intro to ‘The Matchmakers’. ‘The Marsh Idol’, Imagine 15: Mark Davies - Place of power in a swamp. The adventure sucks. ‘The Mound in the Ring’, Imagine 12: Graeme Morris - Place of Power. Good description, lousy adventure. ‘Search for the Temple of the Golden Spire’, Best of White Dwarf II: Barney Slone - Well laid out search adventure, but no real point. ‘Lindrum’, Imagine 9: Jim Bambra - Village adventure - fairly linear. ‘The Hunt’ (solo), Fantasy Hero: Author not known - A boar hunt. Good for the idea. Nothing more. ‘Throne of Evil’: Steven Bourne - Kidnap or kill a powerful noble. Sounds great, but isn’t. Also done as an AD&D module. ‘Happily Ever After’ In the filing cabinet. ‘White Fang’ (solo), Dungeon IV-2: Nigel Findley - Climb a frozen mountain for the giant’s treasure. Norse. ‘Through the Night’, Dungeon 29: Leonard Wilson - A slithering tracker looks like a ghost. ‘Bad Moon’ In the filing cabinet ‘The Curse of Noodles’: CB (I think) - Lift the village curse Don’t use ‘The Wolfling of Hurst’ White Wolf 28: Kathi and Joe Williams - Contrived plot. Quest shelf Pendragon: ‘The Grey Knight’ - a really basic quest plot. don’t buy Norse Freeform: Cathy Simpson cabinet ‘The Two Helms’: Nick Calder (I think) - cabinet ‘A Fairy Tale’: Andrew South - Everyone’s tiny cabinet ‘The Game Never Ends’: Davo and CB - Second of the ‘Card’ saga. cabinet ‘It’s a Living’: Mark Morrison - Everyone’s a thief. cabinet ‘The Deep Blue’: Alex Hammond - Stop the vampire from gaining everlasting power. cabinet ‘Voyage to Armageddon’: Davo and others, including me cabinet Snake Pipe Hollow: Greg Stafford and Rudy Kraft - Chaos, Chaos, Chaos! shelf ‘Quest for the King of Nexus’: Ian Howie and Peter Hawkes. The wizard has arranged a dungeon bash to find the true king. cabinet Phantastacon 84 module (A5): Pest (I think) - Pyramid bash to find that magic is being sucked up into a Traveller module. shelf ‘Redfist’ (solo): The Keepers - Steal some documents from within the temple of the cat god. shelf ‘The Tower of Tenebrae’ (solo): The Keepers (Gary Fay and that mob) - Pyramid bash for a paladin to kill a lich. shelf ‘The Sentinel’: Graeme Morris - Wierd AD&D adventure. shelf Cuthulu Modules ‘Police Rescue’: Kelly Grant cabinet ‘Untimely Ripped’: Anderson, Keast, Waters and Anderson - You are all really elder gods. cabinet Traveller Modules Fiona’s Big Guns’ cabinet Other Modules ‘What Price Liberty?’: Rob MacLean - IRA members deciding to kill London. cabinet